


The Doctor's Work

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blood and Violence, I'm not sure anymore, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Mild Gore, not too detailed though, please don't read if you are sensitive towards said materials, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interactive story based off of RPG games: Sora Shiun'in's life changes when Shun Kurosaki reveals the truth about Sora's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Game

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the YGO Ship Olympics.  
> Preyshipping Team, 2nd Submission. (Prompt: Regrets ) + (Challenge: Promises)
> 
> To use this interactive story, read the entire chapter then jump to your next chapter of choice using the navigation option. 
> 
> You can vote here for Round 4:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1PBk6C_G_QQER7HV2j1V_KmOP1nt8yDe9oUWFkpTN2Vg/viewform
> 
> Please enjoy and please vote for our team.

Sora didn’t know what his father did.  He had no clue what kind of doctor he was.  Every time he had asked, his father would brush it off as nothing.

            Sora’s curiosity had blossomed over the last few years.  He wanted to know about all the secrets his father hid in his workroom.  Sora had been forbidden to enter it and he was desperate to know what was waiting inside.

            He wanted to know why his father only ever worked at night.  Why did his father wait for him to sleep before he began to work?  Was there something he wasn’t supposed to see?

            He was an adult now.  Well almost… He was fourteen now and he could handle whatever work his father carried out every night.  He wasn’t a child anymore.  He was sure he could handle the work of such an esteemed doctor.

           

            One night, he decided to stay awake and sneak a peek at his father’s work.  He was small and quiet; his father wouldn’t notice him at all.  He would take a quick look and run off to bed before his father even knew what had happened.

            He stood in the long hallway by the door to his father’s office.  He pressed himself into the wall to make himself smaller.  He didn’t dare breathe too loudly or heavily.  He kept his shadow in check to make sure it wasn’t within his father’s line of sight.

            “What was the problem again, Mr. Kurosaki?” his father asked.  His tone was light and friendly.

            “I haven’t been feeling well,” a boy said, “I’ve been having a lot of headaches recently,”

            “Hmm,” the doctor pursed, “Let me check your head.  My, you have a pair of really striking eyes, don’t you?  Gold, I’ve never seen eyes that lovely shade before,”

            The boy chuckled, “My mother used to tease me. She would say that I looked like the son of a vulture rather than her son,”

            Sora heard his father laugh, “They look so unique.  I can’t stop myself from staring at them,”

            “My eyes have won me many dates,” the boy laughed.  Sora wasn’t sure but he thought he could hear something hidden by the boy’s light laughter.  He couldn’t quite place it but it sounded almost menacing.

            “I think it would be best for you to come back tomorrow, Mr. Kurosaki.  I’ll send you home for the night with some medication to dull the pain and then you can come back here tomorrow.  I need to check on your progress and how your body has responded to the medication,” the doctor continued.

            “That would be great,” the boy responded.

            Sora turned to duck down the hall before he could get caught.  He moved swiftly through the empty corridor back to his room.  He sighed in relief once he was tucked into his bed.  He was in the clear.  He father would never know what had just happened.

 

            For some reason, Sora couldn’t fall asleep.  His mind kept going back to thoughts of ‘Mr. Kurosaki’.  Sora had met a few of his father’s patients but somehow ‘Mr. Kurosaki’ seemed so different.

            Maybe it was his voice?  Sora had never heard one of his father’s patients speak before.  It felt a little strange that the patient had a voice to go with his name. 

            Maybe it was the boy’s laughter.  He had joked so light-heartedly but there was something in the tone of his voice that made Sora nervous.  It made him shudder under his bed sheets.

            Sora wondered just how gold ‘Mr. Kurosaki’s’ eyes looked.  He wondered why his father would comment on such a thing.  _Gold, I’ve never seen eyes that lovely shade before._ Just how lovely could the color of ‘Mr. Kurosaki’s eyes be?

 

            A few days passed and Sora had forgotten about the stranger with the ‘lovely’ eyes and the strange laugh.  ‘Mr. Kurosaki’ was after all, just a stranger in Sora’s life.  He was just another patient that had come and gone.  He must be feeling so much better now that Dr. Shiun’in had fixed him up.

            Sora’s life went back to normal.  His curiosity had died down now that he had peeked into the father’s office that one night.  He no longer questioned what his father did at night. 

 

            A week or so had passed after Sora had sneaked down to his father’s office.  Sora had followed his usual night routines as he prepared for bed.  He had been walking back to his bedroom from the study room when he noticed a strange shift in the shadows.

            Sora took a step back in shock.  He watched as a figure revealed itself from the dark shadows.  A tall boy stood over him.  The boy had bandages covering one eye.

            Sora’s heart raced in his chest.  All his instincts screamed at him to run, to get out of there as fast as possible but he couldn’t move at all.  His feet were frozen to the ground in shock.

            Gold?  The boy in front of him had golden eyes.  Mr. Kurosaki?

            Before Sora could react, the boy in front of him had him pinned to the wall.  The boy had his shoulders tight in his grip and Sora knew even if he fought that the boy wouldn’t let go.

            “Stop,” Sora pleaded as he kicked his legs.

            The boy wavered for a moment before his tightened his grip even further, “Where is it?” he demanded.

            “Where is what?” Sora asked.

            “Where does he keep them?” the boy continued as though it were painfully obvious.

            “Where does who keep what?” Sora asked.  He had no idea what this boy was talking about.

            The boy let him go, “You don’t know anything, do you?  I’ll give the ‘doctor’ credit for that, I suppose,” the gold in the boy’s one eye glinted as the boy narrowed it, “Tell me, do you know where he keeps the bodies?”

            Sora shook his head.  What bodies?  What was this boy talking about?  Sora started to wonder if this boy had lost his mind.

            The boy took a step towards him.  Sora could almost hear his heartbeat echoing in the empty hallway.  His breath caught in his throat as the thought that he was all alone was a strange, frightening boy hit him.

          “Are you aware of what work your father does?” the boy asked, “Do you know what happens in this house?”

            “My father is a doctor.  He treats his patients here,” Sora said when he finally found his voice again.

            The boy laughed.  It was a dark, hollow sound, “Yes, I suppose you could say that he is a ‘doctor’.  Perhaps you could even say that he ‘treats’ patients here,” the boy smiled sarcastically, “When you say it like that, he sounds like a saint.  If you knew what he really did, would you really think the same?”

            “What does he really do?” Sora asked.  His voice quivered embarrassingly.

            “He designs unique ‘dolls’ for the excessively rich,”

            Dolls?  What could be so wrong about dolls?  Sora had plenty lining his shelves and a dozen more hidden away in the room his mother used to sleep in after she fell sick.

            The boy smiled.  This time Sora noticed a slight softness at the corners of his lips, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.  Your father isn’t the kind of man that you think he is.  I can hardly even call him a man after everything that he has done.  Someone like him doesn’t deserve to be called a human anymore,”

            Sora shook his head.  Why should he believe this stranger? 

            “Aren’t you curious?  Don’t you want to see what he has been hiding from you all his life?” the boy continued.

            Sora was curious.  What _did_ his father do?  What kind of doctor was he?  Could he really be as bad as Mr. Kurosaki said he was?

            “I can show you the truth,” the boy said, “You deserve to know, after all.  What do you say, will you follow me?”

 

Stay Here or Follow the Boy?

 

Stay Here: Jump to Chapter Two

Follow the Boy: Jump to Chapter Three


	2. Stay Here

            “I don’t believe you,” Sora spat, “My father is a good man.  You’re just sick, but he’ll fix you up just like he always does,”

            The boy’s smile faded just as quickly as it came, “I promise you that I’m being truthful,”

            Sora shook his head, “I won’t follow you,”

            The boy nodded, “If that’s what you wish.  I’ll just be on my way, then.  Good luck in the shadows.  I’m not the only one seeking my revenge on your father,”

            Sora ignored the boy’s warning.  He was insane after all.  Sora couldn’t trust a single word that fell from his lips.  He walked off and back down the hall to his room.

            Just as his hand hit the doorknob, he heard a quiet scratching.  It sounded as if someone were dragging someone across the floor.  Sora began to panic.  He fumbled with the doorknob but no matter how hard he pushed against the door, it wouldn’t budge.

            The scratching became louder and Sora could feel someone breathing down his neck.  He closed his eyes as he was filled with regret.  He should have followed the boy.

 

**Bad End 1: Hungry Shadows**


	3. Follow the Boy

            Sora nodded.  His curious got the best of him.  He wanted to know the truth of whatever his father was hiding.  After all, there must be a reason for him to keep his work a secret.

            “My name is Shun,” the boy smiled.

            “Mine is Sora,” Sora answered, “Why are you here?  What do you want with my father?”

            “My friend is missing.  I have suspicions that your father may have him here,” Shun explained, “I just hope I’m not too late,”

            “Too late for what?” Sora asked.  He had a sinking feeling that made his stomach do flips.

            “I hope it’s not too late to save my friend.  He came here to get treatment from your father.  I’m worried that maybe your father may have decided to keep him,” Shun enlightened.  The gold in his eye darkened, “Chances are I won’t make it out of here alive, though.  I’m already a mess,” Shun ran his hand over the bandage covering his eye.

            Sora watched as Shun unraveled the bandages to reveal a gaping hole where his eye should have been.  Sora was lucky that he had a strong stomach.  Even as strong as he was, he still wanted to turn the other way and gag.

            Shun smiled sadly, “Is it that horrible?  It doesn’t hurt; your father is merciful in his own way.  I wonder what he would want with one eye, though.  As a prize?  Certainly not for a doll.  Who would want a one-eyed doll?”

            Shun wrapped the bandages around his head again to cover his wounds.  Even with an eye missing, Sora still thought that Shun looked exceptional.  His father had been right, Shun had lovely eyes.

            Sora followed Shun down the halls and through different corridors.  Shun spoke very little and he moved quietly.  At times, it was hard for Sora to keep up with him.  Sora silently cursed his short stature.

            After they had gone down a few halls, Shun stopped suddenly.

            “Do you hear that?” he asked.  He cocked his head to the side as he listened closely.

            Sora concentrated on the noise.  It was quiet but it sounded almost like a child crying.

            “It sounds like it’s coming from the library,” Sora suggested.  He pointed to a door on the left.

            Shun stepped forward and place his hand on the doorknob.  He turned it and opened the door slightly.

            “Do you want to stay out here or follow me in?” Shun asked.

 

Stay Outside or Investigate the Noise?

 

Stay Outside: Jump to Chapter 4

Investigate the Noise: Jump to Chapter 5


	4. Stay Outside

            “I’ll stay out here,” Sora said as he took a step back.  He didn’t want to know what was crying inside that room.

            “Are you sure?  It will be safer if you stay with me,” Shun advised.

            Sora nodded.  There was no way he wanted to go inside that room.  He much rather stay out here in the hallway.

            He watched Shun as he entered the room.  For a moment, there was nothing but silence to accompany him.  After a few minutes had passed, Sora began to wonder if he should check on Shun.

            He waited as another minute passed by and then another.  After he counted to five he decided it was time to check on Shun.

            Just as he was about to reach for the door, all the lights went out.  He was surrounded by heavy darkness.  Fear crept deep into his heart as he realized that he was no longer alone out here in the hall and that Shun wouldn’t be coming back.

 

**Bad End 2: No Light, No Light.**


	5. Investigate the Noise

            “I’ll go with you,” Sora said. 

            He felt a shudder run along his spine at the thought of being alone out here.  There were so many shadows in this hallway and Sora didn’t want to know what could be hiding in them.  It would be better to stick with Shun for the meantime until he could determine the absolute truth.

            Shun led the way.  He walked straight into the dark library without any hesitation.  Sora admired that in a way, Shun seemed so brave.  Still, sometimes stupidity disguised itself as bravery.

            Sora followed Shun as he walked through the row of shelves.  Each one was filled with books.  There were medical books stocked on some and Sora’s favorite novels on others.  Most of the shelves had Sora’s old school books on them from when he had been tutored as a child.

            Sora had been distracted and he had lost track of Shun.  He peeped around bookcases to look for him.  As he stepped out to get a better look, something ran over his feet.  It took him all his strength not to scream in shock.

            “What’s wrong?” Shun asked as he appeared from behind a bookcase.

            “There’s something in here,” Sora barely managed.  He held his breath to try and contain the scream that still threatened to escape his throat.

            Sora watched as Shun scooped something off the floor, “You mean this?” he asked as he revealed a tiny kitten to Sora.

            Sora sighed in relief at the sight of the little whiskers and tiny paws.

            “The crying we heard must have been from this,” Shun murmured quietly.  He scratched the kitten’s head causing the kitten to purr contently, “I found this by the way, do you know where this goes to?”

            Shun presented an old key.  It shimmered in the low light as Sora took it from Shun’s hand.  He held it up and inspected it.  It didn’t look familiar but he had a guess as to which door this key could belong to.

            “There’s a room by the study that’s been locked for as long as I can remember.  My father said that my mother had lost the key so maybe this is it,” Sora suggested, “We could try it,”

            Shun nodded, “Maybe it will lead to your father’s workspace,”

            This time it was Sora’s turn to lead the way.  He led Shun to the locked door besides the study.  Sora held Shun take a deep breath before he tried the key in the lock.  Shun sighed in relief when he heard the tumblers click into place.

            Shun opened the door and looked inside, “It’s a staircase,”

            To where?  Sora peeked inside to see a set of stairs ascending downwards.  He had never seen this part of the house.  He had never even known that this part of the house ever existed.  How much had his father hidden from him?

            He took a step onto the staircase.  It felt sturdy underneath him so it couldn’t have been that old.  The wood would have rotted away by now without proper maintenance. 

            He followed the rest of the steps down with Shun trailing along behind him.  As he got closer to the last few steps, the scent of blood and decay began to fill his lungs.  He had trouble breathing as he continued down closer and closer.

            “Wait,” Shun murmured.  He pressed Sora back into the wall, “We need to be careful down here.  We can’t make any noise,”

            Sora had trouble concentrating on Shun’s words.  Shun was so close that Sora wondered if Shun could hear his heart beating in his chest.  He could smell Shun’s scent, sweet and warm even thought they were surrounded by the stench of decay.

            For a brief, guilty moment, Sora wondered what it would be like if he were to kiss Shun right then and there.  He wondered whether Shun would become upset if he did or if Shun would press him harder into the wall and kiss him back.

            Shun felt so warm and he looked so pretty.  Sora couldn’t help but wonder if he tasted as sweet as he smelled.  Sora wanted to tangle his finger into Shun’s hair, pull him close and lock his lips in a kiss.

            Too soon, before Sora could sneak a quick kiss, Shun pulled away.  He left Sora feeling a little too dizzy for his own good. 

            Shun continued down the hall, checking doors as he went.  All of them were locked except for one door at the end.  Shun peaked inside quickly and once he determined that the coast was clear, he swung the door open wider.

            Inside, there were dolls laying on operating tables.  They were completely naked except for the thin blankets laying over them.  Sora’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of them. 

            The dolls looked so lifelike.  Sora wondered if they would be warm to the touch.  Each one looked so serene as if they were quietly asleep and dreaming pleasantly.

            “You were right,” Sora choked as he came to terms with what was in front of him.  These weren’t dolls; these were bodies, “My father…”

            “You should go, Sora,” Shun advised, “Whatever happens next won’t be pretty.  It will be easier for you if get out of here now.  You should run as far as you can,”

 

Run or Stay?

 

Run: Jump to Chapter Six

Stay: Jump to Chapter Seven


	6. Run

            Sora chose to run.  He turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could.  He left the house and didn’t look back even once.

            He stopped running once he had gotten a mile down the road from his house.  There were tears stinging his eyes.  All along his father had been butchering humans to make those ‘dolls’.  Sora wondered how many of his dolls had once breathed and slept.

            He trembled with fear as he fell to his knees.  He had nowhere to go to.  He had nowhere to run to.  He didn’t even know where to start.  He couldn’t go home anymore and he could no longer call that monster his father.

            He should’ve stayed with Shun.  It was a mistake to leave him there with his father.  He shouldn’t have run away.

            Now he was all alone.

 

**Bad End 3: Alone**


	7. Stay

            Sora wouldn’t run away.  He couldn’t leave Shun here alone and he had no idea what dangers awaited him outside.  It would be smarter to stay here.

            Shun inspected the dolls.  He peered into their faces with disgust.  How could a man do such horrible things to another human being?

            Shun was about to take a look at the next door when he heard footsteps out in the hall.  Sora’s eyes widened as he heard his father’s voice call out to him.

            “Sora, what have I told you about strangers?  How could you let one into our home?” the doctor smiled pleasantly, “I’m sorry you had to see my work, Sora.  Not all of my patients survive.  I’m helping preserve their bodies for their families.  It’s easier to say goodbye when their loved one still looks like themselves, before the rot begins,”

            “That’s a lie,” Shun spat, “You sell these bodies like dolls,”

            “Dolls?  I have no idea what you mean,” the doctor continued to smile.

            “How much do you sell them for?  Is it really enough for you to keep your conscience clean?” Shun asked.

            “Oh my,” the doctor shook his head, “Are you alright?  Maybe I should check your head.  You were complaining of a headache earlier and now you’re delusional.  Let’s go back to my office so I can examine you properly,”

            “Does the name Akaba Reiji mean anything to you?  He’s your latest buyer, isn’t he?  He hired you to make a doll for him,” Shun continued, unfazed by the doctor’s smile.

            Sora watched as the doctor’s smile turned up cruelly, “Ah, it seems like you won’t budge.  Yes, Akaba Reiji is my latest client.  He wanted a specific doll to look like his dead lover.  Unfortunately, no body was ever found so I have to scavenge for the parts,”

            “Is that what you did with Yuuto?” Shun asked.  Sora could hear a slight tremble in his tone.  He wasn’t sure whether it was anger or fear.

            “Yuuto… Yuuri… Yuugo, they’re all the same to me.  They look so much like my client’s deceased lover that they are perfect candidates for me to use.  Unfortunately, none of them have the right eye color.  I guess I should have a correct match in my stock,”

            Sora felt sick as he heard his father’s confession to the horror he had witnesses.  All these poor people.  How many of them had come here for help only to be made into someone’s plaything.

            “Hmm,” the doctor sighed, “I thought I tied you up nice and tightly.  Oh well, the chase is always the most fun,”

            “Stop!” Sora yelled.  He trembled so hard that he could barely continue to stand, “How could you do this, father?  All these people trusted you and you killed them all,”

            “Sora,” the doctor smiled, “You’ve wanted to know about my work for years.  Shouldn’t you be glad that you finally get to know the truth?  This is a family business, my father did this and so did his father.  After I’m gone, it will be your turn to continue,”

            Sora shook his head.  He didn’t want to believe what his father was saying.  His turn to continue?  How could he do something as horrible as this?

            “I can teach you everything you need to know, my son.  It’s time you follow in my footsteps.  I promise you that it gets easier as time passes.  If you want, I’ll even make you a brand new doll.  What would you like?  Mr. Kurosaki?” the doctor laughed pleasantly, “Of course, he’ll make a wonderful prize for you, Sora.  I would have loved to add him to my own collection but I’ll let you have him.  All you have to do is join me,”

            “Don’t listen to him, Sora,” Shun spoke.  His voice was clear and even, “You’ve seen what he has done.  You don’t have to be like him,”

 

Listen to Father or Listen to Shun

 

Listen to Father: Jump to Chapter Eight

Listen to Shun: Jump to Chapter Nine


	8. Listen to Father

            All his life, Sora had looked up to his father.  He loved his father more than anything or anyone.  All he had wanted to do was to make his father proud.  That wasn’t so wrong, was it?

            Shun was nothing more than a stranger.  A very beautiful stranger at that.  Sora couldn’t help but want him, too.   

            If Sora chose to listen to his father, then he could keep them both.  He could make his father proud of him and he could still have Shun.  All he had to do was turn the dead into pretty dolls. 

            “I’ll do it, father,” Sora promised, “I’ll follow you anywhere,”

            The doctor smiled cruelly.  Sora could see pride in the doctor’s face, “You’re such a good boy, my son,”

           

            At first, the guilt had been difficult to swallow.  Sora had trouble dealing with the blood on his hands but as timed passed he began to love the sensation of feeling the warm, red liquid between his fingers.  Even the screams that once haunted his dreams sounded like beautiful lullabies now.

            Every night, Sora could return to Shun.  He still looked as pretty as the day they had met.  Sora’s only regret was that his body felt so cold.  Sora missed his warmth and his steady heartbeat.

 

**Good End? – No Regrets?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You've reached the good end! Go back to the start for a new experience.


	9. Listen to Shun

            All his life, Sora had looked up to his father.  He loved his father more than anything or anyone.  All he had wanted to do was to make his father proud.  That wasn’t so wrong, was it?

            Now he didn’t know what to do.  His father was a monster of the worst kind.  Everything Sora had ever known had all been a lie.

            “I won’t be like you,” Sora trembled, “I won’t hurt people,”

            The doctor’s smile faded, “I wish you had chosen to listen to me, Sora.  I’m sorry it will have to end this way.  I didn’t want to have to kill you the way I had to kill your mother when she discovered my secret.  We could’ve been such a happy family,”

            Sora watched as his father produced a sharp knife from behind his back.  Sora felt his blood drain from his face as he watched his father in horror.  Shun stepped between them, shielding Sora from the doctor’s aim.

            “I won’t let you hurt anyone else,” Shun spat, “Even if I don’t walk out of here alive, I will end it here tonight,”

            The doctor laughed, “Do you think you can stop me?  Don’t insult me,”

            The doctor took another step forward, closing the space between him and Shun.  Sora latched onto Shun’s sleeve and pulled him away.  He couldn’t let Shun get hurt.

            Just as the doctor was about to lunge, he was stopped short as a knife embedded itself into his shoulder.

            “Yuuto,” Shun smiled at the sight of his friend in the doorway, “You’re alive!”

            The doctor stammered something as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder.  Sora couldn’t understand what he was saying.  There was a pool of blood forming on the floor as the doctor bled.

            Yuuto was limping and he had a few cuts across his body but either than that, he looked fine.  There were two more boys with him, one with blue eyes and another with fuchsia. 

            The boy with fuchsia eyes stepped forward.  He had a syringe in his hand.  He took the doctor’s arm and injected him with whatever solution was inside it.

            “There,” the boy said, “That won’t kill you but it will keep you quiet until the authorities get here,”

            The doctor’s eye twitched, “No,” he begged, “Please don’t let them catch me,”

            “It’s time you pay for your sins,” Sora said.  There were tears in his eyes, “Monsters like you don’t deserve mercy,”

 

            For a while, it was hard for Sora to readjust to life without his father.  Shun had taken him in so now Sora lived with Shun and his family.  It was pleasant in its own way but there were days when Sora still missed his father.

            He felt guilty for missing a monster.

            As days passed, his feelings for Shun began to grow.  There was something about the gold in his eyes that made Sora think about crazy things like kisses in the rain.

            Shun had been the one that opened his eyes to the truth.  If Shun had never helped him, he would still be the son of a killer.  Maybe by now, he would have been a doll himself.  Sora had fallen in love with the stranger with the one golden eye. 

            He finally kissed Shun one night when they were alone.  It had been everything he had dreamed of.  Shun felt so soft and so warm that it healed the ache that Sora still carried in his heart.

            Shun’s smile when Sora pulled away melted away all his fears. 

 

**True End: Promises of Love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You've reached the true end! Go back to the start for a new experience.


End file.
